Mad Woods
by AllyCat150
Summary: The Red queen wants her thrown back from Alice and Cheshire, so to case as much mayhem as she can she sends wonderland into the Kingdom of Red riding hood and the Wolf. The two nations fall into war and the Red queen plots to over through both. Chelsea, the princess of wonderland, and Freya, the princess of the dark wood; can they stop the Queen, the war, and find love?
1. Wolf meets Cat?

**Freya~**

"Princess stay with your guards!" ordered my head guard.

I scuffed at him. He really thinks I can't protect myself. I mean I am part wolf. That's right I'm the daughter of the Big bad wolf and Red riding hood. They are the King and Queen of the dark woods. If anything they need my protection.

Ever since that wracked out nation popped into our world I've had my guards with me. They have no clue as to how or why they were there but Alice and Cheshire didn't take to kindly to mom and dad's demands, truthfully nor would I. I'm not your normal princess. I hate the dresses, or being proper. I'd rather go hunting and exploring.

I heard something move and my ear twitched. looking into the trees I saw a cat's tail hanging down then slowly faded. Only few people I know who can do that is Cheshire and his daughter Chelsea.

"Hey i have to pee, I'll be right back." I ran off before they could stop me.

I pulled off my hood so my ears could hear better and i felt a little tug on my right ear.

"Hi wolfy." said a sweet mischievous voice that made me cringe.

"Chelsea what do you want." i said anointed.

"I wana play." she said ad a matter of fact as she jumped down from the trees.

"You shouldn't be here. the guards are out."

"But I wanted to see you Freya." she pouted and I gave in as little to easily then I should have.

With a sigh I said, "What do you want to play."

"Hmmmm...Tag!"

"No."

"Awww!" she whined.

"Fine" I couldn't believe I was giving in again.

She squealed with delight and I had to stop a stupid grin from coming onto my face. Seeing her happy is all I really liked. She was always cheerful and spontaneous and always know how to get me to say yeas. she grabbed my hand pulling me along with her. For some reason my heart jumped when she did that confused I pushed the feeling out.

 **Chelsea~**

Spending time with Freya is so much fun. Shes always ping tough and head to get under her skin, but she really nice. she makes me smile a lot. i love teasing her calling her wolfy. I hope we can always be like this. Today i dragged her away from her guards, the will be so mad. But i wanted to visit the old land of the red queen and I knew she'd love an adventure. the red queen had been banished years before I was born by my mom. So the castle of hearts was left to decay.

When we arrived I let go of her hand. she looked confused and I giggled a little.

"Lets explorer!" I said seeing her red eyes brighten in excitement.

"But I have to get back soon..." she said a little sad.

"No. My time with wolfy!" I pouted making her sigh.

"Ok, ok. lets go then." she said patting my head.

I blushed a little as my heart speed up. she always makes me feel fluttery. I lead her into the castle meany structures looked like hearts but some had collapsed or was overtaken by vegetation. We wandered around collecting odds and ends of trinkets long forgotten. We stopped when we found the queens room. I hesitated at the doorway as she walked in looking around.

"Hey kitty look at this." Freya said picking up her crown.

"No drop that!" I ran into the room stop her but it was to late, the floor under us dropped sending us into a dark abyss, the last thing I remember was arms wrapping around me .


	2. Down the rabbit hole we go

**Chelsea ~**

I awoke founding myself laying on Freya. She was out cold and looking like she was in pain.

"Freya! Freya!" I screamed shaking her," Freya walk up please!" I started to cry fearing she wouldn't.

"Stop the water works...they make you ugly..." Freya murmured sitting up with me still in her lap,"Are you ok?"

"Me?! What about you! You took my fall!" i was still crying thinking i could have hurt her badly.

"I'd gladly do it again, but for now where are we?" she rubbed my cheek making me calm down a little.

"The dungeons in the castle, only the royalty of wonderland can touch a crown from here." I got up dusting off my dress.

"I see I'm sorry," she gets up stretching and wags her tail," But that was fun."

"Your nuts. " I giggled.

Her tail stops and her ear twitched ten she did something i've never seen she growled at something in the darkness. I hided behind her a little frighten.

" I see you are awake." came a voice from the darkness.

"N..NO one's supposed to be in the lost kingdom!" i yelled finding curge next to Freya," les us out now!By order of the princess."

"Oh my dear you're no princess herein the land of the red queen." the owner of the voice walked out into the light revealing the Red Queen she looked just like all the panting I've seen but older with wrinkles and gray hairs fanned her red hair.

"You are not to be in this domain."

"This is not wonderland so this is no one's domain now." she smirked with a sence of cockyness and anragnts.

"Did you mirg the lands together ?" Freya asked angered at her presents.

"That i did and I will rule again over both kingdoms!" she laughed like an evil madman madder than hatter.

"Like hell you will!" we yelled in anger.

"Oh and who's in charge here? who's to stop me ?" she said as a mater of fact.

Freya held her tongue which shocked me. She wasn't sure herself any more than I was.

 **Freya~**

The red queen was right, our families were fighting over who was to rule our lands. I say her plan perfectly, she was going to kick us when we are down. Our men will be tired from war and our defence will be down. No would think of a third party trying to take control. Still never would lay down their crown so a mirg would only work.

I bit my thumb nail going over it in my mind. Then i looked at Chelsea. She was scared and feared for her people she hated this war more than me and who knows what red would do if she took over the lands or to us for that mater she was a tyrant to the people and killed anyone against her. Seeing her hurt would drive me into a frenzy.

"Now then sit still till your new ruler takes her throne. Let's see how they feel when their princesses were kidnaped by the other. * she laughed as she walked away.

Chelsea was shaking in fear and rage," What will we do Freya...?" she stated to cry and my heart lunged.

"Came down. We will find a way i promise. Do you trust me?"

"Of Course why ask me that."

" teleport."

" I can't ...wanderland cells were ment to hold my dad.." she shock her head.

"Try the bars have been neglected and worn with age."

She sighed and slowly disappeared then popped up on the other side with a smile in shock.

"Good now find the key or whatever unlocks the door, but be careful we don't know who's on her side"

she nods then leaves. Minutes pass and i start to worry then the door pops open and shes there with concern all over her face.

"All the red card are on her side ...plus some of the people from your land ...the hunters are here.."

"I see but that wont be a problem the easy parts done "

" And whats the hard part..."

"Take us to the woods "

"Freya ..I've never ...nor as dad...What if i dismimber you or ..."

I take her hand " I trust you."

She blushed making me blush at the corny thing i said. She nods and i feel a light tingle before being blinded by the light and trees are all around was panting next to me.

"Chelsea? are you ok?" I drop next to her and rub her back.

" I'm...fine...just tired.." she says in gasps.

"Ill make it up to you. I think ik how to stop the fighting.."

"I'm fine, what's the plan?"

"You may not like it..." I look away.

"What is it" she asked annoyed

"We get married " I look back at her blushing a little.


	3. Ones mad always mad

**Chelsea~**

"We get married." Freya said bluntly and I couldn't read her emotions.

"What will that solve!" I was mad, what made her think that I'd marry her, plus we are girls. Tho I could feel my face heat up but not from rage.

"Calm down and think. She's going to attack when one of our nation's wins the war. Our men will be tired and we will be at a great disadvantage. The only way to win is to merge our kingdoms, we are the only children of our kingdoms." she made a lot of scenes but i still wanted to marry out of love not out of doutes.

"Your right ...b..but we have to be all lovey dovey..." I said as a way to get out of it knowing she hates that, I felt my face get redder.

Freya pulled me to her and kissed me, and to my surprise I kissed back,"If its with you I'll have no trouble."

I was stunned. All I could do was nod in agreement. She got up and took my hand in hers as her guards ran over to us fantic and relief to see her. They pulled me away from her roughly making me yelp in pain from their grip, and Freya attacked him nearly ripping off all he's armer. Shes scary when she's mad but she was mad because someone hurt me.

 **Freya~**

I have never attacked someone before let alone my protective serves, but when chelsea yelped I couldn't stop. They backed up dragging the man I had attacked all he had on him was scraps of cloth covering some parts and lots of claw marks over his skin and once gleaming red armor. I had to know she was okay she was my only worry. My guards watched me with fear and worry as I growled. Chelsea's shaking hands rubbed my back and she whispered into my ear she was ok and my nerves calmed down just a little. I waped her in my arms.

"Take us to my parents" I growled.

They nodded and got us a horse. They kept their distance from us as I placed Chelsea in my lap and she blushed the whole ride. It was really cute seeing her happy and embarrassed, it set my heart at easys. I rubbed my face into the nape of her neck and she let out a little moan. I think I'm going to get used to the idea of being married to her. The guards kept a wide circle around us on our ride, the one I attacked was slumped over the back of another man's horse I guess we have his serves him right for hurting Chelsea.

 **~ Hi I'm a little new here any help anyone has. i'll love to hear I love creditsesame be it good or bad it helps me make the story better. Thank you all who have been reading my story I hope to post more soon bye for now!~**


	4. What you big ears you have Kitty

**Freya~**

It didn't take us long to get to my kingdom. Once there I asked for an audience with my parents Mom was on the right of Dad as we walked in. Dad wasn't to happy to see Chelsea as we walked in. The throne room was filled with nobles royals and knights. I was a little never about what I was going to ask for but once i started to explain everything that had happened to us starting from falling down the hole and escaping to my pearnts the fury of losing our lands made me push on. I keeped Chelsea with me her hand tightly in mine. They listened to everything but when i said I wanted to merge the kingdoms, there was an up roar.

"We will never muger with those people! They came into our land and think we will hand over our land I think not!" Dad exclaimed sending the knights into a roar of chears.

"Dad listen! We are falling into a trap! If we fight till one is left standing then her army will attack when we are sore and wounded from war!" I hushed the room into a whisper the knights and royals didn't for see a second war," This is not there fault. They were taken from their land and thrown into ours."

"I do not care! A murg will never happen! I will not lay down my crown."

I felt the fury within Chelsea come to light she walked in front of me fist clinched," Why waste precious blood only to lose more to a tyrant that wants nothing more than to spill more! She loves the sight of people in tarey and fear!"

"Do not speak in my presents!" Dad road shaking the room making Chelsea whimper and fall back into me.

"Don't speak to my Mate like that! Your stuberness will get both our lands killed and enslaved! Open your eyes and see the truth, our lands will fall if not one!" My rage to over as i yelled at dad with a snarl talking Chelsea into a protective hug.

The room was hushed, stunt either by my outburst or the fact i claimed Chelsea as mine. She was a bright red and dad in shock from it. Mom came running down from the throne to hug us.

"I'm so glad my dear. Forgive my husband's short temper. You girls combined the lands. stop our fighting. I have fath in yall." she kisses our forehead then lets us go.

" Thanks mom. Please handle Dad while I'm out. Alice and Cheshire think we stole Chelsea we have to take her home."

" Oh dear yes we can't have that the hunters told us the same thing not to long ago. Go I love you Freya." Mom pets me then i turn to Chelsea. j

" Chels try and pop us into your kingdom it will be faster and they will expect you to pop in and not to ride in."

"I'll try..." She was nerves over the disntets .

" Chelsea we will be fine ok?" I kiss her cheek making her blush a little.

 **Chelsea~**

Freya gives me to much faith but she was right I got us over to my place a lot faster than the horses. We started the black cards as we popped into the the throne room in my kingdom.

"Chelsea!" Mom and Dad ram to me hugging me tight Freya barely backed up in time before being mauled by them. They looked me over for any sign of harm.

" I'm fine, we have more important matters." I pulled them off me," Shes back, all of this is her doing. She wants us to fight..." everyone witn into an outburst.

They took it a little better than Freya's parents did, but not by much. Hatter lost his head in the uproar, his a close friend and my godfather. Mom and Dad where in a panic, which isn't new.

"Hey!," I yelled hushing the room," We have a plan. We must combine our forces and take down the red Queen for good."

To my horror they all laughed at me," Have you been talking to caterpillar? Those people will never side with us. nor will we lay down our crown."

"That's not what i'm asking." I take Freya's and in mine and lean into her a little," WE want to marry."

Everyone was in shock. Hatter had found his head in charge to add others smothering us to a hug. He kissed our foreheads. "You go girls!" Freya blushed and it was really cute.

"Okay! Okay! But we really need to make a plan. Let's have a meeting tomorrow and secretly Freya's parents. We need to draw out the old queen." I had said collecting my thoughts.

Mom and dad thought it a little shocked at the proposal. I said we should meet Hatter's old plays and hug the telling that I was going to France for the night. They weren't happy I was leaving but I was more engaging here being so close to the Queen. Too tired to pop us back to France Castle so we got a horse to take us there friend was sitting behind me and felt good with her rubbing on my neck a little sound came out when she kissed my neck making me blush big time.


	5. I don't bite Much

**Chelsea~**

Freya's dad wasn't all that nice to what he learned I was staying in her room. Her mom tamed them with just the luck that even scares me, but they aren't all that different from my parents. I laughed at how many dogs roam the halls some roughed up on me and others growled till Freya stopped them but what can I say I'm part cats after all.

Freya's room was so opposite of mine. Mine is coded with the sky blue and white with a touch of purple and pink everywhere it has a girly feel to it that matches me. Freya is red and black and not as a girly which I expected really. Our wardrobe was the same as the rooms I was skirts and dresses she loved her pants and corsets she had weapons for training and I had made traps for pranks.

Fred took off her red head shook out her hair. Her ears and tell not sure father's but she was as pretty as her mom, the mix made her gorgeous me a little jealous at hair looks aside a little as I watched her in her room.

 **Freya~**

hearing Chelsea side made me look up. She was staring at me like she was envious. I don't see why she was dropdead beautiful. Her dress matched her blue eyes and pinkish purple ears and tail pots against her strawberry blonde hair and her sky dress.

I sat on the bed and wiggled a finger at at her making her cheeks light up red.

"Come here. What are you sighing about? It could be over my looks could it?" I asked

"a little..." She confessed to coming over.

I pulled her into my lap facing me making her blush, "your beautiful Chelsea, never forget that."

Blushed more before kissing me, "I... Thank you. Ummm let's go to sleep big day tomorrow."

"True. Okay but I'm not letting it go see you cannot run off."

"Why when I went to leave you?" She asked with a sly smile before kissing my neck thing getting off of me and laying down on the bed.

"Tease!" I jumped on her tickling her making her giggle and scream.

"I give! I give!" She yelled laughing.

"Good spare nightgown if you need one," I got up and changed and she did the same.

"Good night Freya" she snuggled to me as she fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams..." I said softly petting her, "I think I'm falling for you more and more."

She is fast asleep not able to hear me. I sighed and fell asleep smiling.

The next morning was the same thing. We fold around till we got dressed and headed down. Dad was less than pleased I'm sharing a bed with a cat from the rifle land. But will change that soon enough. After quick to breakfast and mom giving dad that shut up luck and me teasing Chelsea. We explored my castle showing her at the best siding spots and secrets. Being an only child ran around the castle when mom and dad had meetings.

"Mom's so cool. So accepting." Chelsea said.

"Well she married the man that was going to eat her and her grandmother."

"Hehe your right." She giggled as we were walking down the hall to the ballroom.

"They cannot Mary read. What will the other nations think. She will need air to take over when she's gone happen!" With her dad yelling as he passed the study.

"You and that time comes for that. Let them be happy," mom said, "plus we are ending this war without each other giving up their crown."

"True but..."

"No buts. I married you went all my recent know."

"Okay okay... I'm sorry to dear."

We kept walking hand-in-hand not saying a word.

"Freya... Your dads.."

"No! We will deal with that later."

"But Freya..."

"No buts we have a meeting to attend to and I'm not letting you go." I made Chelsea blessed that.

"Okay... As do the meeting at Hatter's old place. That's middle ground in the borders of our lands."

"Okay dear." I kissed her hand then let us to the dining room for lunch.


End file.
